1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a raincoat-integrated backpack assembly that includes a bag body and a raincoat attached to the bag body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bags are normally provided with pouches for receiving small articles, such as pens, loose change, etc.. However, conventional bags are not designed with a pouch for receiving a raincoat. As a consequence, there is a tendency that people are unwilling to carry a raincoat along with the conventional bag during outdoor activities, which may lead to an awkward situation when an unexpected rainfall occurs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a raincoat-integrated backpack assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to this invention, there is provided a raincoat-integrated backpack assembly that comprises: a raincoat; a bag body that confines a main receiving space therein and that has a raincoat retaining pouch which confines a raincoat receiving space therein for receiving the raincoat, a pouch opening for permitting access to the raincoat receiving space, and a closure device for closing the pouch opening; and a connecting member disposed in the raincoat receiving space and including male and female interlocking members which are respectively secured to the raincoat and the bag body and which are engageable to each other so as to permit attachment of the raincoat to the bag body.